


Too Far, Too Fast

by MercuryMapleKey



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryMapleKey/pseuds/MercuryMapleKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"More impressive still was how calm his superior was about the entire situation, as if he was no stranger to the scenario of his subordinates suddenly coming on to him. Blurr sorely hoped that wasn’t the case"</p><p>Blurr's impulsivity gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far, Too Fast

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of a bigger piece, but it didn't quite fit in with the rest. It was way too cute and funny. 
> 
> It was also way to cute and funny to just delete so, true to the transformer franchise, I retooled it a bit and sent it back out into the world.

In the end Blurr had been the one to break protocol. It had been the last thing he expected to do – a series of events best left played out during stasis naps – but as fast as his processor was it couldn’t always keep up with that streak of impulsivity that seemed to undermine his programming towards common sense. That is to say, he didn’t always think. And while this propensity towards not thinking had never interfered with any covert missions – he had been trained far too well for that – it did tend to put him in positions with his stabilizing servos planted firmly in his mouth.

Field reports were always conducted under strict security. Blurr reported to none other than the Prime of his sector, it was direct and efficient with little opportunity for information to fall into the wrong hands. Longarm’s office always held an inviting sense of warmth, which wasn’t entirely logical given that it was the exact same office Highbrow had held before his retirement, but that’s the way it was. Not that Highbrow had been especially cold, but he had never held that same presence that Longarm did. Longarm Prime was collected and calm and forthright and friendly and downright enthralling in a way that had slowly made itself apparent deep within the agent’s spark.

Alright, so he had a particular infatuation with his superior. Blurr prided himself on his ability to maintain a professional front on all accounts; it wouldn’t be an issue. And if a certain pair of cool blue optics or extendable arms made their way into his mind at the end of the day, well that was between him and his data banks.

Blurr was in control, so there was no issue as he paced around the office relaying his report to the object of his affections. His spark had hitched upon entering the office, and again as Longarm had listened nodding along with the racers rapid rate words – Blurr had to wonder if the motion was intentional or just the result of the mech’s attempt to keep up; he hadn’t asked for a repeat yet which was uncommon for any bot subject to Blurr’s dually long and fast paced speeches.

Yes, Blurr was in control which is why he was often offered the opportunity to stick around and help with the filing; downtime he’d never admit to needing but almost never passed up. This is also why it was entirely surprising when after being asked to fetch a file from the far-side of the room he had not only handed the file over but also darted in to place a quick kiss on his superior’s faceplate.

Everything stopped.

He stumbled back, clamping a servo over his traitorous mouthpiece and too stunned at his own actions to do anything more than shake his head in mute horror. There was no way, no possible way he had committed to an action so gear grindingly thoughtless. Longarm was staring back at him with a bemused look across his optics. The look changed to devious amusement as he broke the silence.

“Well, thank you Agent Blurr, but I think the file will be plenty.”

At long last Blurr’s processor kicked back into overdrive and he was all at once stammering apologies and excuses and explanations and that he had no idea what had come over him. His spark was hammering so wildly in his chestplate he was surprised the other couldn’t feel it from across the desk. Longarm simply smiled holding his servos up in a placating manner.

“It’s wasn’t entirely unexpected,” he explained, biting back a chuckle and maintaining a soothing tone, the poor agent looked about ready to short circuit. “Although I must say you’re quite a bit more impetuous than I anticipated.”

“What?” Blurr interrupted his own ramblings as an immediate sense of dread shot through his core. His legs twitched with nervous energy, wishing more than anything to just run as fast and far away from the situation as possible.

This time Longarm did laugh. “I am head of intelligence, Blurr. I can tell which of my employees are subject to passing affections.” He placed a reassuring servo on Blurr’s shoulder. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

Blurr felt his faceplate heat up. Of course, Longarm was by and far one of the best officers Cybertron Intelligence had ever known; it only made sense that he’d be one step ahead of his crazy infatuation. More impressive still was how calm his superior was about the entire situation, as if he was no stranger to the scenario of his subordinates suddenly coming on to him. Blurr sorely hoped that wasn’t the case, and not just for protocol’s sake. To be perfectly fair Longarm was an easy bot to get jealous over. He led the agent to the door proclaiming they had done enough paperwork for the solar cycle and Blurr grasped desperately for something to say; anything that could salvage the situation. He settled for the only thing he knew in that moment to be true.

“B-but, it’s against protocol!”

Longarm smiled giving Blurr a pat on the aft so swift the bot couldn’t even be sure it happened. “I won’t tell if you won’t.”

The next klik found Blurr outside the office struggling not to stumble over his own pedes and maintain some sense of normalcy as his processor and spark whirled. As luck would have it Cliffjumper was currently in office and presently issuing him a very questionable look. Blurr was beginning to think he no longer had that reign over control he once held.

 


End file.
